Ravens
by all.because.i.love.u
Summary: An AU story like no other. B,H,L,N are popular. P,R,J,Bevin are unpopular. When Rachel tries to reach into the inner circle and Brooke tries to get out, drama begins. Better summary inside!
1. Summary

Look guys, I'm terribly sorry that **9 Months Apart **has to go on hiatus for a while…but I have two great new stories that are going to satisfy you until I can get **9 Months Apart** back up. So…this first one is called.

**Ravens**

I'm not going to start this first chapter quite yet because there are a few things I want to clear up. First off, this story is **SUPER** AU. I mean, you can't even imagine (no not really, but okay) So I have character profiles that will make the whole story make more sense.

(Think of this as an alternate season one of One Tree Hill)

**The Popular Kids**

**Lucas Roe **(yes I know his last names Scott…but not in this story): Lucas was born to Karen Roe. His father was Keith Scott but he was killed in a horrible car accident the night of his and Karen's wedding when Lucas was only two years old. He is a junior at Tree Hill High School and is considered one of the most popular kids in school. His best friends are Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. He is co – captain of the basketball team and is dating his other best friend, Haley James.

**Nathan Scott**: Nathan was born to Deb and Dan Scott. Deb is in jail for attempted murder and Dan is pulling double duty as a mother and a father (he's nice in this story…sorry). Nathan is a junior at Tree Hill High School and is one of the most popular boys in school. He is best friends with Lucas Roe and Haley James. He's also co – captain of the basketball team and dating Brooke Davis.

**Brooke Davis**: Brooke's parent's are always away on business so she stays at the apartment of her best friend Lucas Roe. Her other best friend is Haley James. Brooke is a junior at Tree Hill High School and is the most popular girl in school. She is student body president and co – captain of the cheerleading squad. She is currently dating Nathan Scott.

**Haley James**: Haley is an only child (yes, I know completely different) and completely spoiled. She's smart and tutor's in her spare time when she isn't hanging out with her friends. She is a junior at Tree Hill High School and is a popular girl. She's co – captain of the cheerleading squad, Vice president of the student body, head tutor, homecoming queen, and the girlfriend of star Ravens player, Lucas Roe.

**The Unpopular Kids**

**Peyton Sawyer**: Peyton's father's name is Larry and when she was fourteen, he married her best friend, Rachel Gatina's, mother. She is an artist and a web cam addict who despises the popular group. She's a junior at Tree Hill High School and is treasurer of the student council. She is dating one of her best friends, Jake Jagelski, and is also a tutor.

**Rachel Gatina**: When Rachel was fourteen, her mother Sandra,

married her bestfriends father. She is a girl with a secret talent for cheerleading and secretly strives to be popular even thought her best friend, Peyton, disapproves. She is a junior at Tree Hill High School and secretary for the student council.

**Jake Jagelski**: Jake's parents abandoned him when he made a mistake and had sex with a girl named Nikki. Together they had a child and moved in together. That was until Nikki met another man and left him and their little girl, Jenny, behind. He is a junior at Tree Hill High School, a closet basketball star, and dating his best friend since forever, Peyton Sawyer.

**Bevin Mirsky**: Bevin's parents are divorced so she never talks about them. She usually stays over at either Rachel/Peyton's or Jake's. She is a junior at Tree Hill High School and a complete air head. She doesn't get things very quickly so she's not a very good student. She is a picture taking addict and loves to play football with the guys. She's dating a friend of her cousins, Skills.

**Now that you know the characters and their TOTALLY DIFFERENT QUALITIES (sorry about that) Let me give you a quick overview before I start the first chapter. **

_**Tree Hill High School is divided into two social classes, the popular kids and everybody else. The popular kids rule the school and are always trying to get their glory. The unpopular kids are just there to admire them. The paths of these two groups are never to be crossed. But when they keep crossing by accident…so much drama is going to stir.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Here ya go…the first chapter of Ravens

**Chapter One**

Brooke Davis walked through the hall with her best friend Haley James and held a stack of papers. They were invites to her first party of the new school year. Now, if you didn't know Brooke Davis, her parties were legendary. Not only because it had kick ass music performed by none other than Haley James but it also had all the right drinks and all the right people.

Brooke talked to Haley as she passed out the invitations.

"So what are you going to wear?" Brooke asked. She didn't get a response from Haley because her eyes were glued to the screen of her pink razr.

"Hello, earth to tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled. Still getting no response, she smirked as she got an idea. They were coming up to a row of lockers and no one was around so, with all her might Brooke pushed Haley into the lockers. There was a loud thud of Haley's body against the metal and a screech of pain. Haley dropped her cell phone on the ground. Finally Haley was alert and she glared at Brooke who was stuck in a giggle fit.

"Jesus Brooke, are you trying to kill me?" Haley asked as she picked up her cell phone.

"I would never." Brooke replied sarcastically. She laughed and the two continued on their way, this time Haley put her cell phone away.

"So what were you saying Brooke?" Haley asked.

"I asked you if you knew what you were wearing on Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"My party, duh. You've known this for like how long."

Haley looked down to the ground with guilt. "Sorry B, but I kind of have a date with Lucas for that night."

Brooke stopped and pouted at Haley. "But, Haley." She whined.

Haley smiled before saying, "Got ya." Haley walked forward. Brooke ran after her and when she finally caught up, she asked.

"Huh?"

"Brooke, do you really think I would miss your first party of junior year?" Haley asked hypothetically. "I was just messing with you."

"But why, you almost gave me a heart attack." Brooke complained as she turned towards her locker door.

"Because you pushed me into a row of lockers." Haley said frowning.

"Who pushed you into a row of lockers?" a voice asked behind Haley that gave her chills. She smiled a turned around.

"Hey Luke." Haley said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Hey baby." Luke responded as he adjusted his back pack. He looked up and noticed Brooke frowning.

"What's wrong Cheery?" he asked.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Brooke complained. Just then she felt hands cover her eyes and she jumped. Lucas and Haley laughed.

"I'm guessing he's right behind you." Haley joked as she closed her locker door. Brooke peeled his hands off of her eyes and turned around coming eye to eye to deep blue ones. She smiled up at Nathan who was looking at Haley as he spoke.

"Way to ruin the surprise Hales?"

"I try." Haley joked. Lucas put his arm around Haley's shoulder and she sunk against his chest.

Brooke pulled Nathan's face towards hers and their lips met. Soon the passionate kiss turned into a forceful make out. They went on for at least a minute until someone cleared their throat. All four of the friends turned to look at two girls. One was a blonde with curly hair and the other one was tall with red straight hair.

"Can we help you?" Brooke asked snobbily.

"Uh yeah, you can help me by moving away from my locker." The blonde haired girl snapped. Brooke stepped towards the girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Brooke asked harshly.

"Well, I believe I'm Peyton Sawyer." Peyton replied sarcastically. She then turned to the red haired girl. "Aren't I Rachel?"

Brooke looked at the red haired who could only nod her head.

"Well I don't care what your fucking name is Penny, don't ever talk to me like that again or you will be sorry." Brooke threatened. Haley, who realized that the situation might get ugly, pulled Brooke by the arm and nodded at the two other girls. The four kids left the scene leaving only Peyton and Rachel by the lockers. Once they were out of ear shot Peyton let out a small shriek.

"Jeez, what's wrong Peyt?" Rachel asked.

"Popular kids bug the hell out of me. They think that they are God's gift to everybody and that they are the only people that matter." Peyton ranted as she dug through her locker.

"I don't know, that blonde haired girl seemed nice."

"Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, why not." Rachel said, unsure.

"Yeah, she's okay I guess."

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asked as she headed in the opposite direction.

"She's a tutor at the tutor center."

"Oh cool." Rachel said. Rachel got an idea as they headed down the halls. Ever since the summer after sophomore year when she bumped into Nathan Scott at the summer block party and he said, "Sup?" to her, she'd made it her goal to become popular by the end of Junior year. 'If I can get close to Haley, I'm a shoe in to become popular.' Rachel thought to herself. Her and Peyton passed by the tutor center and Rachel stopped.

"Rach, what' wrong?" Peyton asked her friend. "We have to meet Jake and Bevin in the quad."

"Um, I forgot something in my locker, I'll meet you out there." Rachel lied. Peyton looked at her skeptically but nodded. "Okay." Peyton headed towards the quad. Rachel waited until Peyton was out of view and then turned towards the tutor center. She stepped inside and saw the sign up sheet on the desk. She walked over towards it, picked up the pen, and signed up to get a tutor, preferably Haley James. When the deed was done, Rachel put the pen next to the clip board and headed towards the quad.

(This was just a little bit of an intro to the story, have a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. If not, happy November 22nd.)


	3. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, I love the reviews I got for the first chapter and I'm super excited to be getting another one up there. I have a Christmas tale called,

**What the Holiday Brings**

It's coming your way December 1st and you'll have another update until December 25th. So be sure to check back.

Anyways…on with **Ravens**

**Chapter Two: Too Many People are Unfaithful **

The final bell rang to signal for the end of the day and Brooke sighed a sigh of relief. She gathered her books and headed towards her locker. On her way there she bumped into Lucas.

"Oh hey Luke."

Lucas smirked, "Brooke."

Brooke giggled as she slipped her arm through his "What's that look buddy?"

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little horny." He joked. Brooke made a disgusted face and playfully pushed him.

"Eww, I think I just puked a little in my mouth." She joked back.

"Thanks Brooke, I love you too." They stopped at the lockers. Lucas looked around to make sure no one was coming and then snuck a small peck on Brooke's lips. She smiled against them but then pulled away when they heard someone clear their throats. Brooke jumped back startled, dropping her books. She looked up and glared at the red head she had seen earlier.

"Sorry." Rachel frowned. "I didn't mean to startle you I was just trying to get to my locker."

Brooke looked up at Rachel confused as she picked up her books. She had assumed her to be as stuck up and bitchy as her friend, the ugly blonde. Brooke grabbed her last book and smiled a weak smile.

"No, it's fine." Brooke looked at Lucas who was staring at Rachel's body as Rachel put in her combonation. Brooke punched him in the arm and it shook him from his thoughts.

"You know, I never got to introduce myself earlier. I'm-" Lucas started, but Rachel cut him off without even looking at him.

"I know who you are, Lucas." Rachel closed her locker and smiled weakly, "Everyone does." With that Rachel left and was heading towards the tutor center.

Brooke leaned against the lockers and covered her eyes with her hand. She sighed before she spoke.

"I can't keep doing this Lucas." Brooke looked at him with a pout "We could have been caught."

Lucas grabbed her hand. "How could we get caught? We've been doing this for months and no ones even batted an eye."

Brooke was starting to tear up. "I know, but Lucas, I can't lose my best friend." Brooke stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she headed out towards the tutor center to pick up Haley.

Rachel turned the corner around the tutor center and bumped into a tall, solid body coming out. Rachel looked up at gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No, it was my fault." Nathan responded. Rachel brought her eyes down to his lips and let out a small chuckle. Nathan looked back at her confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No you just have some pink lip gloss by the corner of your lip."

Nathan hurriedly covered his mouth and started to wipe it away. Rachel laughed and Nathan couldn't help but laugh either. He looked around uncomfortably and then bid her good bye as he headed off towards the door.

Rachel then went in the door and saw Haley James sorting through some papers. Rachel fixed her hair and her outfit, telling herself, 'First impressions count.' Rachel headed over and sat down next to Haley, who looked up for the first time.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked.

"Uh, I think so." Rachel looked down at her chipped finger nail polish "I signed up for a tutor and you're the best one here so I thought maybe you could help me."

Haley nodded and got up to head over to the door. She grabbed a clip board and read it slowly, her finger gliding down with each line.

"Are you Rachel Gatina?" Haley asked, not even looking up. Rachel smiled before she responded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I'm not your tutor." Haley replied bluntly, throwing the clip board down on the counter. "It has another name here."

"Who?" Rachel asked impatiently. Haley rolled her eyes as she picked up the clip board again.

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Shit." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?" Haley asked.

"No, nothing." Rachel frowned "Thanks anyway." Rachel looked at Haley's lips. They were pink, sort of like the color on Nathan's face. That's when Rachel really took a notice at Haley for the first time since she came into the tutor center. Haley's shirt was wrinkled and her sweater was inside out.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Haley asked, watching Rachel checking her out. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and then responded.

"No, I just wanted to say I like you're lip gloss. It's a nice color."

Haley smiled sweetly.

"Thanks."

Rachel nodded as she headed for the door. Haley stood by the counter, biting her lip, contemplating something in her brain. Finally she came to a decision.

"Wait Rachel!" Haley called. Rachel smiled before she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"If you need a tutor, I'm willing to help you."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Rachel looked at the clock in the tutor center. She had to meet Peyton, Jake, and Bevin pretty soon. "Can we meet here tomorrow after school."

Haley nodded, "No problem."

With that, Rachel left the tutor center, her heart jumping for joy.

Rachel walked out of the school doors and saw Peyton's car sitting in the parking lot. Bevin and Jake were there too. She headed off towards the car and then realized someone was walking beside her. She looked up and saw Nathan Scott again.

"Fancy bumping into you again." Rachel said as she stopped. He stopped as well and turned to face her.

"Ah, you probably say that to all the hot guys." He replied egotistically.

"I would if there was a hot guy anywhere near here." She joked. Nathan laughed to and then stopped. He really took a notice to Rachel for the first time. She was tall and skinny and had great breasts that were sticking out of her green tube top. Her red hair was straight and silky, and shinny. He was starting to feel a bit turned on.

Rachel noticed his eyes scanning her body and she thought to herself, 'I may be popular faster than I think.'

Nathan snapped from his thoughts as he got an idea. He asked, "Do you have a ride home?"

Rachel looked at Peyton, who was looking back, frowning. Rachel knew she would be hurting Peyton but Rachel wanted to become popular more than anything.

"No, I don't have a ride home. I was thinking of walking."

"No need to walk." Nathan took his keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive you."

Rachel smiled uncomfortably. "Sure, why not." They started walking and as they turned the corner Rachel could feel Peyton's glare eating through her skin.

'I'll explain everything at home.' Rachel thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm tired, but I want to get this ball rolling…so here is another update. It's short I know.

**Chapter Three**

Brooke sat at her computer, typing up a paper.

"Hey." The voice said. It was Nathan.

"What's up Nate?" Brooke asked. Nathan went over and sat on her bed.

"Nothing much, I just gave that Rachel girl a ride home."

Brooke spun around on her chair and looked at him. He looked back at her confused, "What was that wrong?"

"No, No, It's not wrong at all." She got up and headed towards the bed. She sat down on his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did she say anything."

"No, she was actually really quiet through the whole ride." He chuckled to himself, "It was kind of awkward."

"Yeah, she's probably not used to talking to guys." Brooke pecked his lips "Especially boys not as hot as you."

"Oh, well thank you." Nathan said. He captured her lips and immediately fell backwards. Brooke was on top of him until he rolled them over so he was on top. He placed his elbows on either side of her head to hold his weight and kept his lips firmly on her. He smiled against her lips as her hands glided down his abs and to his jeans zipper. She unzipped them and started to push the down. With one hand she reached inside his boxers and began to feel around. He moaned as her hand made contact to his sensitive spot.

He took one of his hands and began to unbutton her shirt, making a trail of hot kisses down the valley of her breasts. He went back up towards her neck and started to make his kisses more powerful. Brooke had to bite her lip to not scream out loud. The moment was then interrupted when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They looked up as both Lucas and Haley entered the room.

"Okay, that was not an image I wanted in my head." Lucas replied sarcastically. Nathan immediately jumped up off of the bed and zipped up his pants, making eye contact with Haley the whole time. She looked so hurt and so disgusted, it made his heart sink.

"Excuse me." Haley said, as tears threatened to fall. She headed back down the hallway and out the front door.

XoxoxoxoX

Rachel entered her house and walked right up to Peyton's door. She could hear music blaring and knew that it wasn't a good sign. Rachel sighed before turning the door knob and peaking into the room. Peyton was sitting on her bed, drawing, the phone pressed against her ear.

"I know I shouldn't be mad Jake, but I am. She totally went behind my back and went off with that," she paused to think of the right term "that man whore when she knew I was going to give her a ride home."

There was a pause, most likely where Jake was saying how she should forgive Rachel.

"She knows how I feel about those people and she's my best friend." Peyton shook her head, "That should mean more than getting to ride in a mustang with an egotistical bastard."

Rachel closed the door and leaned against it. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She knew that Peyton was mad, but that was just too much to handle. She felt guilty, but knew that she shouldn't. She had a life to live too and it doesn't revolve around Peyton. She doesn't need Peyton's permission to hang out with Nathan Scott or any of the other popular people. Rachel wiped away her tear and headed off towards her bedroom.

XoxoxoxoX

Haley sat down on the porch and stared out into space. Tears were falling freely now and she really didn't care. She knew she was dating Lucas and he was a great guy, but Nathan was special. She thought that she was special to him too.

Haley took her hand and lifted up the back of her shirt slightly. She glided her hand across her lower back and more tears began to fall. On her back was the number 23, Nathan's jersey number. She got it once while she was drunk when her and Nathan first started to "mess around." That made her cry even more. She cried at her stupidity and at how selfish she was being for crying over a guy that wasn't even her boyfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked up and saw Nathan above her.

"What do you want?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Nathan sat down beside her. He placed his hand on her knee but she moved away. He sighed, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what? Having sex with your girlfriend?" Haley replied sarcastically.

"No, I'm sorry for hurting you." Nathan looked down at his hands.

"It doesn't matter." Haley got up and wiped away her tears. "You're with Brooke and I'm with Lucas."

Nathan stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "But I want to be with you."

Haley looked down, "But I don't want to be with you."

Nathan lifted up her chin and looked her in the eye, "That's a lie and you know it."

Haley sighed and pulled him into a hug, "I know it is. I want to be with you Nathan, it's just I can't hurt Lucas." She pulled away a little bit, "We've been best friends since Pre – K."

"I don't want to hurt Brooke either, but it's going to hurt them both in the long run if we don't just end it."

Haley smiled up at him, "I know you're right, I just can't." She cupped his cheek with her palm. "Just not yet."

Nathan nodded, "Okay. Until then we'll just have to stick with our usual routine."

"Tomorrow in the tutor center?" Haley asked seductively.

"I'll be there." Nathan brought his lips to hers.


End file.
